Sky Versus Squid
by Valkerian Boomerang
Summary: Rated T for Graphic Scenes,Blood,Death, And Strong Language. Sky Island is invaded by The Squid Army,The Sky army fights back. I do not own Minecraft nor do I own any youtubers in this story.
1. The War of Squid

**Some how I made this story up, out of boredom enjoy. CLUBDUST!**

"Move back, archers fire!" SkythekidRS commanded over his troops, The Sky Army who were,at the moment fighting the Squid Army. Sky grimaced. His troops were at the moment defending the Sky Mansion,that was ironically in the sky. Sadly Flying Squids were invading their airspace and putting them between a Creeper and a Wither. The squids were lead by Squid_Lord,who had a grudge against Sky since they met back in 1.4.  
The Flying Squid had learned how to drop Exploding Squids, which was what they were doing. All Nether broke loose. Several of the explosions had blown the barracks up,which were filled with all the artillery. The archers tried to shoot them down, but they were like a Hydra you shoot one, two more sprout. Redstone traps had been useless water from the hundred thousand squid wiped it all out. Sky had Dawnables immediately transported via the one-way portal to a random server,though Deadlox and KermitTheFrog had stayed to defend their friend Sky. Whilst noble Kermit was also nooby and had resorted to spamming potions of harming and ended up hurting himself more than the squid. Deadlox had luckily gotten his hands on a enchanted iron sword.  
While his army fought greatly,Sky had known it was a losing battle. The squid were his mortal enemy,the very vain of his existence! Sky took out his normal weapon,a Budder sword,fire aspect II,knock back XIII. He tossed on his budder helm and shouted his battle cry,slashing at the vanilla squids that invaded the island, as well as the multiple flame squid which had been knocked off due to the hacked enchantment.

The irony off the situation was the squid on land were in suits of encased iron shooting water using a budder block as a power source. Deadlox had been knocked out as well as Kermit, Sky had dragged them to the vault which was made of obsidian and budder. He opened the vault by saying; squid rule shivering once he heard himself. The nether portal positioned there lead to Antvenom's "One Life Achiever" world. Sky then threw the two incapacitated heroes into the nether,breaking it upon their departure. No sooner did Squid_Lord break into the vault, tackling Sky to the floor,pinning him. "Get off me you greasy fish!" Sky shouted at the squid. "I'm...An...OCOLOPOD!" Squid_Lord shouted ramming his smooth hand into Sky's square head,leaving a purple imprint. "Sky when will you ever learn?" Squid cackled manically "We squid are superior to your Minecraftian bodies!"  
"Sky you have lost,your army is dead,your base is in ruins,you have lost." Squid said while holding his Squid sword up to Sky's head. Squid pushed harder against Sky's neck,trickles of blood fell. Squid grinned "Any last words before I slice your neck leaving you to suffocate on the floor?"  
Sky's coughed before saying "Just three" "I...have...friends" Sky barely got out exhausted. Almost as if on cue the wall busted down,revealing multiple youtubers, all wielding budder swords. "Sky!" CavemanFilms shouted seeing his friend bleeding on the floor. In a fit of rage he looked at Squid_Lord who had opened his eyes so wide his mouth was barely visible,and lunged punching the ugly squidman repetitively, each time making more brusies. Antvenom then shouted "Rule one: make sure you stand a chance!" "Rule two"yelled SetoSorcerer "Don't leave troops alone" "Rule three" HuskyMudkip started "Don't fuck with our friends!" Sky then propped himself up using his budder sword. "Minecrafters,together!" Squid had snuck off and while Dawnables and CavemanFilms tended to Sky's wounds,outside the base all nether broke loose again. Cowmen,Demon Birds, Withers, Enderlords, Dragons, HeroBrine, and of course squid were lined up all demonically glaring at the protagonists. "Attack!" ChimneySwift yelled as he battled multiple enderlords striking them down with the Swifter Blade his acclaimed sword. Antvenom was spawning Creepers onto the cowmen as they approached him. Tbone105 was fairing fine shooting dragons as they passed over head along with CaptainSparklez. HeroBrine was currently fighting ALL the Yogscast, CandymanGaming, and IhasCupQuake. The protagonists were, at the moment at a stalemate the majority fighting the mobs that had been spawned in repeatedly by the infamous HeroBrine. CavemanFilms had com to help in the battle but, was instantly swarmed by _'demon birds'_ pushing him off the island. "No Cave!" Ant yelled giving the cowmen enough time to knock him unconscious. "Damnit!" Chimney cursed as his sword broke, now running from an enderlord who knocked him into a blocking CaptainSparklez. "Chim move!" CaptainSparklez yelled as an incoming fireball knocked him out. "Oh cra- HOLY SHIT!" Chimney said running from the army of endermen after him. Chimney looked back,then down then jumped in a narrow river. Chimney survived and was going to celebrate but,he was pulled under water by a squidman,who had him in a headlock.  
"Dawn,go warn others, be safe" he said pushing her out of the server before she could retaliate. Sky got up and walked over to his bookcase, breaking it revealed a button. "Never thought it would come to this, blowing this place up." Sky sighed heavily "Goodbye, sweet Minecraftia" Sky slowly reached for the button, suddenly his hand was stopped and Sky was tackled to his bed. "So Sky"

"How does it feel to know, you have lost,how does it feel to know everyone you love is dead!?" Squid_Lord cackled uncontrollably. "Your a monster, your nothing but a coward hiding behind your army!" Sky shouted. Squid just grinned "Do you think I care, do you think I care about you,no I don't"

"Please without me your nothing" Sky bragged. "To bad your about to be nothing!" Squid_Lord said as he swung his sword into Sky's neck. _Slash!_.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sky screeched as he woke finding himself in his bed, with a device on his head. "What the fuck was that!?" Sky yelled. "Mine Pranks Three,bitch!" Dawnables yelled from his side.

**Yeah after watching a lot of Sky's video I made this story,so enjoy.**

**Digital cookie to who ever can name a reference,and no they are not all Minecraft ones.**


	2. Torture

**Hey guys I'm back... DAMN YOU OPEN OFFICE!**

**Anyways lots of you have been asking for a little more... malevolence in Sky vs. Squid so here it is.**

**I do not own Minecraft or any youtubers in this fic, if I did CaptainSparklz would live in my basement... I have problems, okay?**

This starts off when Sky 'died' in the original

"Well" Sky started "go on, kill me!" "Oh no, no, no my pitiful little Adam" the Squid king replied "I have much, much bigger, more painful plans for you" the Squid finished as he smacked Sky until he was unconscious. Adam (Sky) woke up and looked around, nothing but blue-ish stone and a iron door, also some chains that held him closely to the wall. Adam hung his head in defeat, all his friend were dead, he had no way of escaping this hell-hole he was in, and the Sky Army was defeated. The iron door suddenly opened with a crashing sound as the cold metal scrapped the stone floor. Adam looked up with the little strength he had to see the person... no, the _thing_ that had brought him to what would be his resting place. "Hi, my pathetic little bitch" Squid Lord said maliciously as he strolled into the room slowly. Adam once again hung his head down, not bothering to look up. "Did I say you could ignore me!" Squid Lord said angered "Hmm I guess you can't really do much else" Squid said calming down dramatically. "Your a fucking asshole" Sky whispered to him just so that he could hear. Squid Lord hooked him in the ear. Squid Lord then jerked Adam upwards by the hair and whispered in his ear "You will die here, you will never see the light of day, and here . " Squid Lord then threw Adam's head into the stone, then he walked out with the iron door slamming behind him.

And so the days went by, not quickly as many days the torture seemed to be endless, by now Adam was virtually broken, positive nobody was coming, and that he would be stuck here, forever. One particular day the torture seemed to escalate, and Adam had truly broken that day.

The day had started the same as before Squid Lord walked in, it taunted Adam, smacked him, and such. But today Squid Lord had a whip, and a large mechanism. "Oh don't you like abuse Adam?" Squid Lord said maniacally as he whipped Adam until the small impacts of the whip were squirting lines of blood, and making Adam yell, with now a much deeper voice as he had been trapped for nine years already and his hair had grown out and grayed ever so slightly. Squid Lord removed the collars Adam was accustom to, as Adam could no longer use his hands as they were now useless. Squid Lord dragged Adam to the mechanism and hooked his limbs to the device. "Goodbye, for the last time" Squid Lord said momentously as he pulled down the switch that made the machine start up. The machine in the cell coughed up black smoke as it pulled Adam's limbs apart slowly. As Adam's limbs were being pulled apart, he looked back at how his friends tried to save him. He smiled as his limbs were separated. He started to laugh and then, he died. But he wasn't in the Nether,he was in a realm of clouds and other things. He was in the Aether, and now he and his friends were together again, and now they could adventure all they wanted...I guess you kinda have to patch up the rest of the story yourself.

**Well that was short and overdue (DAMN YOU OPEN OFFICE!) but yeah I guess I'll write again soon so until then ValkerianBoomerang signing off.**


End file.
